Middle School
by RespectMusicJC
Summary: Annabeth Chase has just entered a new Middle School. And just to add to the pressure, she's a Demigod. Isn't that wonderful? Along the way, she makes enemies that don't seem to be who they are and makes friends that can turn out to be more or less then what she bargained for. I own nothing :(


**Middle School- Chapter 1**

_Annabeth_

If you were new to middle school, had no friends, new to the state and were late on your first day, would you rate that a 8 or 9 from 1-10?

I would actually rate it a 9.5 considering that I ended up spilling apple juice on my shirt in the morning and having to go back to change.

I changed into a red, white and black plaid flannel t-shirt, shoulder length. I was wearing denim washed out, faded skinny jeans and a bright neon tank top under the flannel shirt. I had my pocket knife my dad gave me since I was seven tucked in my black high top converse.

You don't think they pat you down, do they?

I grabbed an apple and walked to school because I lived two blocks away. I took out a book I was reading called Our History Beyond: Volume 6, Assyrian Empire. Don't think that I'm in love with history. I actually love Architecture but I find it very interesting that they decided to destroy all the previous buildings, it would save time rather than building them again. Although they probably didn't like having a rival's work in their place.

But honestly, I find that our country was very illogical in our past. If they thought out things much more thoroughly, maybe some of the worst parts of it wouldn't have happened (See what I'm doing? Annabeth is only in middle school now and she's already acting like a smarty pants).

By the time I got to the 14th chapter, I finished my apple and got to school, I read fast.

I put the book back in my backpack and pulled out my Greek Mythology book. My mom was Athena so, why not?

Yes, I'm a Demigod, but it's not... That... Bad... Nah, it reeks.

As I threw away my apple core, I saw a boy with jet black hair that was unruly messy and sea green eyes. I thought they looked bubbly and bright, they looked like the color of seaweed with specks of white and gray surrounding his pupil.

They reminded me of my great-uncle god, Poseidon.

He had a blank red t-shirt on with black loose shorts and black converse.

He was walking close to a girl with tangled brown hair, blue eyes and streaks of blood on the end. She tried hiding it by wearing a red t-shirt but it didn't work. She also had a cut above her ankle. It looked long but not deep.

Now that I look at both of them, the boy had a cut on his triceps (which were pretty large, at the fact that we're in 8th grade) and a cut that was also above his ankle.

I looked away as they came closer and tried to find my home room.

I went to the main office and they gave me my schedule.

Annabeth Brea Chase

Sex: Female

Birth: December 13, 1996; 12/13/96

Locker Number: 1116

Combination: 08-18-4

Pod 11A

Homeroom: Ms. Addams, Room B16

Period 1: REACH, Mr. Harley Room B18

Period 2: Algebra 2, Ms. Addams Room B16

Period 3: Science, Ms. Articles Room B15

Period 4: Reading, Ms. Hellen Room B10

Period 5: Lunch/Channel One, Ms. Addams Room B16

Period 6: Physical Education, Mr. Arons Gym 2

Period 7: Greek, Ms. Addams Room B11

Period 8: Writing, Ms. Aphres Room B11

Period 9: Related Arts

1st Marking Period:

Music, Mr. Apollon Room J16

Wood shop, Mr. Hephal Room J15

2nd Marking Period:

Family and Cooking, Mrs. Hellen

3rd Marking Period:

Biology, Mr. Posen Room J10

4th Marking Period:

Home Economics, Ms. Heston Room B11

Art, Mr. Apollon Room J16

Wow, these names are very similar to the Greek Gods:

I think the principle is Mr. Zurich, that is like Zeus. They rule over everybody else.

Then the two vice principles are Mr. Posen, Poseidon and Mr. Hellowen, Hades.

The two brothers of Zeus that are very powerful, almost as powerful as Zeus.

Also notice, all the maiden goddesses, their matches are single and the gods with partners, are not.

While I was looking down at the schedule, the boy from earlier was walking in my direction, to keep from bumping into him, I changed direction and looked down.

How stupid was that?

I just ended up bumping into him because he also tried to avoid clashing.

I need up sprawled on the floor and he was standing with all of our books combined all over me. I laughed a Just a second and then started to get up.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

We then went back down to the floor to pick the books up.

To make it worse, my music sheets were separated and out of place.

He picked one up and noticed the lines and notes.

"You write music," he asked?

I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

He lopsided smiled, "I'm Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy."

His smile was so cute, "I'm Annabeth Chase but you can call me... Um we'll Annabeth," I attempted to mock him. He laughed. He also grabbed my schedule.

He compared them to his, "I'm in your pod, your 1st, 4th periods, your lunch, your gym, your 7th and we have the same related arts for 1st, 3rd and 4th marking period."

"Cool," I smiled.

"Your home room is right next to mine," He said, "Follow me."

As we were walking, I saw artwork on the wall. There were pillars with words on them like Responsibility, Loyalty, Caring, inspirational words like that.

"I'm new here," I randomly said.

He looked back at me smirking, "I can tell. You don't know where your home room is, Wise Girl," He laughed.

I raised my eyebrow, "Wise Girl? What kind of insult is that?"

He shrugged, "You already seem like a smarty pants to me. I also saw the history book in your backpack."

I blushed, I can be such a nerd sometimes, "Whatever, I indeed to come up with a nickname for you sometime. Watch your back," I laughed and stopped at the open door of my home room.

"Room B16, right here," He held out his hands gentlemen like and I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder. He grabbed it in pain and shouted ow.

I rolled my eyes again and laughed.

We stepped inside and I saw a variety of kids. Some looked like me, blonde hair and they didn't have gray eyes but they did have light blue eyes that could be mistaken for gray. It's funny how they look like me and I have Athena's name-alike for my home room.

I walked up to her desk, "I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm new," I said.

She looked up from her thick book and smiled at me, "I can see that. Take a seat next to Thalia Grace," She pointed to a girl with spikes black hair and punk styling clothes. She had electrifying eyes that were electric blue. They reminded me of Zeus.

I awkwardly sat down and she held out her hand.

"Thalia Grace, pleasure to meet you," She smiled a fake smile.

I raised my eyebrow, "Ok, you can cut the fake act, I've known to study faces and honey, yours reads fake."

She looks like she wants to murder me at first and then breaks into a grin, "I like you already, newbie. Seriously, I'm Thalia Grace," She punches my arm, which doesn't hurt that much.

I scoff, "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Thalia laughs, "No way. It's one of my milder punches. I punch you to make sure that your not a wimp. If you are, I can't be friends with you." She says dead seriously. I almost laugh.

"Got it. I'm Annabeth Chase, pleasure to meet you," I smile.

Soon another goth/emo kid comes up to me and sits next to Thalia.

He had black eyes and black hair. Skulls hung around his neck and he had black clothes with black boots on. Hades would be proud of a mortal dressing like this.

"I noticed you didn't move to another table, you passed the punches?"

I nod.

"Yea, we haven't had one like that since Percy," Thalia nodded.

My ears perked up, "Black hair, sea-green eyes?"

They both nod.

"I met him in the hallway. I thought he was like a popular jock kinda dude."

Thalia smiles, "He is but he's more down to earth than normal. He doesn't act snobby or better than us."

"Even though he so is," Emo says.

"Shut up, as I was saying, he is popular because he's good-looking, very athletic, smart but stupid at the same time. He's very punch able and loyal to his friends, that's why he hasn't traded us for new popular rich stuck ups like Drew and Rachel," she points at the table across from ours.

It shows a girl in a tight pink dress filing her nails and a girl combing through her red hair. She has a blue shirt on with a black mini skirt. They're both wearing high heels with bows on the back.

I roll my eyes, I've delt with girls like that before.

"I already don't like them," I grumble.

Thalia laughs at that, "They've hit on Percy tons of times. He always stays loyal to his girlfriend, Katie. She has brown hair and blue eyes."

I felt my heart sink right there. He has a girlfriend? I thought he liked me...

"But there's trouble in paradise," Goth boy added.

Thalia smirked at me, knowing what I was thinking, "Yea. They have gotten very close to breaking up millions of times. One time Percy caught Katie kissing Travis Stoll but Katie said it was by an accident."

I rolled my eyes, "How is kissing someone by an accident? I mean if he kissed her fine but she didn't even say that?"

Thalia laughed again, "He believes everyone deserves a second chance. He's very stubborn about everything, hard-headed, impertinent, annoying, and oblivious to everything else. He's been my best friend since we were all in fifth grade." Motioning to her and goth boy.

I look back at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

He flicks his head up, "Nico."

I nod again, "Cool."

Ms. Addams gets to the front board, "Enough chit chatting, as some may see, we have a new student among us. Annabeth, stand."

I shyly standed out of my seat and guys wolf-whistled and girls glared at me. I mentally rolled my eyes and looked annoyed at them.

I sit down as the bell rings and stand back up again. Thalia steals my schedule.

"We have 4th period, your lunch, your gym, your 7th together and we have the same related arts for 1st, 3rd and 4th marking period."

I look weirdly at her, "Percy said the same thing earlier."

Thalia laughs, "Yea. Me, Nico and Percy have almost every class together except 2nd marking period related arts and 1st period."

I smiled to myself, I have a class with him that the others don't.

I think this is gonna be a new different year. My new friends seem interestingly weird and cool at the same time.

There's also a black haired, sea green eyed boy who I might have a different relationship with.

This year seems like a great start.

* * *

**Story Advertisement:**

**Live Like Your Dying by Bylthe5.**

**I swear I cried a couple times...**


End file.
